


Princeling

by Turnandfacethepaige



Series: Seven [4]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Lance in jewellery, Lotor isn’t as evil as he has been in the past three fics, M/M, Possessive Lotor, back again with my terrible dirty talk/praise kink!!!, basically an excuse to write Lance all dolled up and I love it, graphic descriptions of jewellery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnandfacethepaige/pseuds/Turnandfacethepaige
Summary: ‘My little princeling,’ he would croon, ‘Dressed up just for me.’





	Princeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day so if it seems rushed that’s because it is lol

The collar weighed down, heavy and cold, against the delicate skin of his throat.

It was a large, chunky thing, studded with Corillian pearls and Taran moon diamonds that glittered pink and black whenever he moved in the light.

The chain that trickled down from the clasp of the collar looked thin and flimsy, but Lance knew, without having to find out, that it was anything but.

The collar had been the first piece of jewellery Lotor has given him - done after he’d noticed the Naboo senators eyeing Lance up like a cut of juicy meat in the market. He’d cut their eyes out for that, cold fury radiating from him with each hack of his blade, and as soon as he’d finished, he’d snapped blood-soaked gloves at a nearby guard.

‘Take him back to my chambers,’ he had hissed, ‘Make sure no one is to see him until I return tonight.’

Lance had waited there for hours, until Lotor had crossed the threshold, a satisfied, gleaming smile on his face, and the collar in his hands.

‘Now everyone will know you’re mine,’ he had murmured as he slid the collar around Lance’s neck. ‘Now nobody will dare to put their filthy fingers on you.’

He’d gently kissed the back of Lance’s neck, letting his pointed tongue swipe the tiny knob of his spine which peeped out just below the collar.

A heated flush curled in Lance’s stomach, rising up to color his cheeks pink. The idea of people’s eyes being drawn to the collar, to the glittery jewellery that meant he was Lotor’s and Lotor’s alone, of watching the livid envy flashing in their faces, knowing he was taken, forbidden, only belonging to one person and one person alone...

An excited shudder ran through him, and Lotor smiled as wide as the moon, his eyes gleaming with sordid joy.

He leaned in, his lips brushing the shell of Lance’s ear and murmured, his breath intoxicating, his voice like sugar, ‘Would you like that, darling? For me to show everyone who you belonged to, whose you were?’

And Lance swallowed, licked his lips, and in a tiny, breathy voice, whispered, ‘ _Yes_.’

***

The next piece of jewellery he’d gotten after that were two bracelets, one for each wrist - chunky things studded with rubies, glowing gold in the light, and the right size forLance’s skinny wrists. Not long after that, Lotor had attached a skin little scrap of diamonds and pearls, linked together almost like chain mail, that rested in the back of Lance’s hand.

Then two anklets, with little silver bells that chimed softly with every step he took. Lotor likes to watch him dance with them, likes the way they tinkled in time with his steps.

Lotor loved them more as he fucked into Lance, loved how he would wrap his legs around him and hear the bells chime with every thrust into Lance’s silken, scorching heat.

It wasn’t long before he persuaded Lance to pierce his ears - hanging droplets of Thenan amber in his lobes that warmed his skin, hung another pair of gold hoops above them, and in his left ear - pierced through the cartilage and tragus - was a jet black sword, studded with black jewels that glittered in the dark; the exact replica of the sword that hung by Lotor’s side.

Over time, his collection had grown. From bracelets to necklaces to rings of solid jadite, black velvet chokers and the silver nose ring that twinkled every time he smiled; and every time Lotor gifted him a new piece, Lance would saunter around the ship, or the palace, or the planet Lotor had recently conquered, a thrill running through his stomach at the greedy, listing glances he would receive from the soldier or lord who watched him - and that thrill grew, became hot and flushed with arousal when he swayed over to Lotor and sat on his lap, draped jewelled arms across his shoulders and watched through his eyelashes as those looks soured into roiling, despairing envy.

But Lotor’s favourite piece of jewellery out of them all, the one that always made an indigo flush hang on his cheeks, made him lick his lips and hold on to Lance’s hip just a little too much to be decent was the one Lance himself had created - two golden hoops, one through each of his nipples, connected by a small golden chain, which dropped down, warm against the bare tanned skin of his stomach, past the purple silk that was wrapped enticingly around his waist, that ended at the small golden hoop that was pierced through the top of his dick.

Lotor had dragged him to his chambers, thrown him onto the bed and fucked him into a drooling, sobbing mess the first time he had seen it.

It had a similar affect on others. The envy grew, the twitch of eyelid became more noticeable. He saw the envy in them as clear as day.

And he saw Lotor’s smug satisfaction even more.

When the talks were over, and everyone else retired to their rooms, Lotor would coo and fuss over him; his princeling, gilded with the finest jewellery the cosmos could offer, his shining, glittery boy who looked beautiful for him and only him.

Lance would smile at that. Would position himself on Lotor’s lap with one of his strong, powerful thighs between his spread legs, grinding down occasionally in order to make his breath stutter slightly, hear the hitch in his voice. Lotor would lean in, rest his head in the crook of his neck and lick over his pulse point, nibble on his earlobe.

’My little princeling,’ he would croon, ‘Dressed up just for me.’

His hands would move from the swell of Lance’s backside, to the underside of his thighs, rise to his rib cage, before sinking below the silk, to the ladder of golden piercings that awaited him underneath it.

’All for me,’ he breathed, watching Lance gasp as his hand connected with the first piercing, ‘All for me.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was struggling so much with fluffy Lancelot that I had to go back to the darker stuff lol  
> That being said, there will be a fluffy Lancelot fic coming out soon, I’m just struggling to write it. I’ve written enough fics about Lotor being evil and and manipulative, and now I need some fluff.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you to everyone who left me kudos and comments on the other works in Seven and please leave some on this! Without you guys, I don’t think I’d have come this far!


End file.
